A New Change
by freezingpizza14
Summary: A good seven to eight chapters of how Calypso and Leo fall in love after Calypso goes to camp to see Percy is dating Annabeth. Theres lots of Percabeth too, I promise. *Percabeth/Caleo* And why I named it 'A New Change,' IDK!
1. Chapter 1

***Sausage Link isn't staying over anymore. :( But anyways okie dokie, this is another story I have written, and it's about Leo, since he's one of my favorite characters and he doesn't have a lady friend. So I'm going to have an old character return! Anyways, you'll see who I'm talking about. If none of this makes any sense then I'm sorry, but If you read - actually read the whole thing and not skip - then you'll see what I'm talking about. **

**P.s. - I know this story doesn't make a lot of since, cause I know Calypso probably would have been free way before Leo came in and Percy should be missing by the time he does, but just go with it! You know what, just pretend Percy doesn't dissapear but Jason, Leo and Piper come anyway. Hera just gave Jason to the Greeks. It's romantic, and I'm trying to make Leo less lonely. He needs a lady, since obviously he isn't going to get Thalia anytime soon. lol ;) Eck, I know this still probably doesn't make since, but whatever! If you don't like, then don't read!**

**Anyways, I know this Author's note is too long, and I'm sorry. ;) I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yet. Rick does. But not for long! :)***

A New Change

***Chapter 1***

**(Calypso's 1st person POV)**

The moon was shining high in the sky, lighting up the sea with moonlight. I was in my garden planting new flowers. Moonlace, the flower that only opens at night, opened now as I planted it into the soil, its white petals almost glowing as I sprinkled it with water.

I sighed sadly. I remember not too long ago I had given a hero a Moonlace flower to take with him when he had left. Percy Jackson.

I sighed again. Of course, I'd offered Percy to stay here with me and be immortal, but I knew that he would not. No, no hero does. I cried myself to sleep for a few nights, as I do when the hero does not stay, but I quickly recovered and moved on. I was used to this. I usually do not mourn over someone for long, but . . . somewhere, deep down, I still missed Percy.

I was thinking of him, of our time here together, when there was a familiar flash of light. I stood.

"Hermes. Welcome," I said.

Hermes, in his jogging suit and winged sandles, was standing in front of me.

He bowed. "Calypso," he said. "Looking as lovely as ever. Can we talk? I have some important news to tell you."

I stood. "Of course, lord Hermes. I was just finishing up in my garden. Come, and I will have my servants get you a drink."

Hermes followed her to the burning fire, where an invisible servant brought him a pepsi. "As humble as ever, Calypso."

I studied him. He seemed . . . very stressed. No, very saddened. Yes, that was it.

"Lord Hermes, what is wrong? You seem very upset."

He turned away. "I . . . it is nothing."

I sat beside him. "You must be hurting over _something_ to look like that. Please, tell me."

Hermes sighed. "It is nothing. I have just lost a son."

I gasped. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

Hermes nodded. "Yes. Luke. He died so that he could defeat Kronos. With Percy Jackson's help, of course."

Hearing Percy's name shocked me back to reality and out of my jumbled thoughts. "Percy? How is he? Is he alright?"

Hermes looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know about . . . well, I knew he'd came here and that you'd . . . anyways, yes he is fine. Still alive and all that."

I nodded, relieved. "That's good. I am glad."

"It is. But, anyways, I have actually come to tell you some big news."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, after Mr. Jackson saved Olympus - and for some reason turned down immortality - he made us promise to not ignore our children," he started.

" . . . Yes?" I asked curiously.

"And he made us promise that you would be pardoned from your imprisonment."

I stared at him. Percy . . . had asked the gods to pardon me? My heart fluttered and my stomach did flips.

Trying to stay calm, I took a deep breath. "I see. And I am . . . free? Free to leave this island and see the world outside?"

Hermes nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Calypso, but if your going to see Percy, then there's something that I have to tell you. This girl, Annabeth . . . Well, he's sort of, um-"

"Oh, I can see the world! I can see people and all kinds of things! I can see Percy again, as well!" I gushed, then looked at Hermes, who was staring at me. "Oh, I am so sorry, lord Hermes. Did you say something?" I said.

He stared at my excited face and sighed. "No," he said. "Nothing. You go ahead. I already have a boat ready for you. Just tell it where to go and it'll . . . well, you know."

I smiled happily. "Yes, I know. But where should I go first?"

"Camp Half-Blood?" he suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

***Okie dokie, since Goodbye is - sadly - slowly drawing to a close, I'm going to be working on this alot more. Plenty of Percabeth still, so don't worry. It's going to get very dramatic in this chapter. And for P-Man's sake, it's couples everywhere in this story! I'm going to have couples left and right! But I just now realized that. Aphrodite would be so proud! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick's.***

*Chapter 2*

**(Leo's 3rd person POV)**

Okay, so maybe Leo didn't have the best luck in the world when it came to girls. He'd been talking with Katie Gardener, easily getting her to laugh, when he'd asked her out. Katie, flustered, had responded that she already had a boyfriend. And, speaking of the boyfriend, Travis Stoll comes up and asks why Leo was asking out _his_ girlfriend.

Leo just shrugged, said, "I didn't know you were dating her, dude. Sorry," And quickly left for the bunker 9 cabin hidden in the caves.

Once there, Leo sighed. Maybe if he asked out one of those super-hot Aphrodite girls . . .

He quickly pushed the thought away. For starters, those were Piper's _sibilings_, and she'd told him all about that 'Right of Passage' deal. If he asked out one of them and they said yes, then he'd most likely end up getting dumped by the end of the day.

Well, if Annabeth were single, he'd definitely ask her out. She was seriously hot. But, of course, she's dating Percy, and those two barely leave each other's sides. Nope, she was out. And so was Piper. He wouldn't even _consider _asking her, since he knows she's all for Jason. Maybe a single Roman chick would consider dating him . . .

"Leo!" called a voice, and Annabeth emerged with Percy right behind her.

Leo stood up and put down the wrench he was holding. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Dude, come to the beach, quick!" Percy said. "Someone's here."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"We don't know yet, we came to get you," Annabeth said. "Piper, Jason and everyone else is already down there."

Leo quickly followed them as they hurried through the forest. Leo couldn't help but notice their intwined hands as they walked, or the way they would occasionally smile at each other . . .

They ran the rest of the way to the beach, where a girl around fifteen with caramel colored hair braided over one shoulder was sitting on some kind of makeshift boat. She was looking at all of the campers curiously, as though she's never seen so many people at once before. She also seemed to be searching for someone.

As she turned towards them when they approached, Leo saw her eyes widen and a smile spread over her face. "Percy!" She jumped up from the boat tackled him in a hug, her white dress flapping against her ankles.

"Umm, hello! I'm right here, you know!" Annabeth said angrily, pushing the girl off of a startled Percy.

Instead of getting mad, the girl looked at Annabeth, full kindness in her face. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Annabeth," said Annabeth. "And if you don't mind, I don't appreciate you hugging my boyfriend when I don't even know you."

The girl cocked her head. "Boyfriend? Is that some weird word for . . . a boy that is a friend?"

Annabeth stared at her curiously. "Umm, no, that means were dating. Who are you? Where are you from?"

"Dating . . . I've never heard of the word, since I have been prisoner on my island," she responded.

"Prisoner . . . ? And why didn't you answer my . . . Oh!" Annabeth gasped. She looked at Percy's pale face.

"You . . . wait, so this is . . ." she breathed.

"Yeah," Percy responded, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "Um, it's her."

"Oh." Annabeth crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"Okay, none of us get why this moment is suddenly so awkward, so could you fill us in here?" Leo said.

Percy swallowed. "Umm, guys . . . this is Calypso."

Everyone gasped except Leo, Piper and Jason.

"What? Why is everyone shocked?" Leo asked.

Percy turned to me. "Leo, Calypso is Atlas's daughter. She helped him during the Titan war, so the gods imprisoned her for it. She was stuck on her island, but sometimes, after a decade-"

"A hero would wash up on her island, one that she would nurture back to health. But then she'd fall in love with the hero and ask him to stay, even when she knows he won't," Annabeth finished, pursing her lips.

Leo looked back and forth between the normally happy couple, though they certainly didn't look happy right now. Leo had a feeling that Percy was one of the heroes that had washed up on Calypso's island, and he knew Piper and Jason thought so too. And that Annabeth still didn't like it.

"Well, your together, so everything's good!" Piper said quickly, pulling Percy and Annabeth closer together to get rid of the horrible gap between them.

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right. I'm being ridiculous."

"And you have nothing to worry about," Percy murmured to her.

Leo, being the impractical ADHD jokster that he was, couldn't help but ask, "wait, so you had to choose between Annabeth . . . or _her? _Dude, how are you getting all the hot chicks?"

Piper stomped on his foot. "Leo! This isn't funny!"

"Gods, you're as bad as Aphrodite," Percy muttered.

Piper shot him a death glare, and he grinned. "Sorry. Forgot you were a daughter of Aphrodite for a moment."

"Or Percy's head is just filled with too much Seaweed," Annabeth muttered.

"And it didn't stop there," Travis called, his arm around Katie. "He'd also had Rachel, too."

"Dude!" Percy said, his face flushing.

"And maybe Thalia, if she hadn't joined the Hunters," Connor added.

"EWW!" Thalia and Percy both said. "No way!"

Jason, flustered, kept looking back and forth between Thalia and Percy.

"Dude, my _sister?_" Jason asked.

"No way! Not in a million years," Percy whispered back.

Leo looked impressed. "Dang, dude. Rachel, Calypso _and_ Annabeth?"

"No!" Percy said quickly, his face red. "I mean, not like that . . ."

"Ah, but fate stepped in. He had to leave Calypso, so she's out. Rachel became the Oracle, so she's out. And then after Luke died, the path to Annabeth was free and clear," Travis said.

Katie elbowed him. "Travis! That is so mean. I mean, obviously he would have chosen Annabeth anyway. duh, he loves her."

"Okay, can we drop the subject, please?" Percy said loudly.

"Gods, this is embarrassing," Annabeth muttered.

"Well, now a path to _me_ is clear!" Calypso said with glee. "I still want to be with you. I thought about you all the time on my island."

Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms. "Okay, look, what part of 'he's my boyfriend' do you not get?"

Calypso still didn't look mad. "The boyfriend part."

Everyone groaned.

"This is going to take a while," Piper muttered.

"Well, you can explain later," Chiron said. "Could someone please show Calypso around and assist her?"

Leo could see Calypso look hopefully at Percy, but he was whispering to Annabeth, their hands intwined again.

Chiron sighed. "Leo, would you be so kind as to show around our guest?"

"What? Me?" Leo asked. Shoot. He'd really hoped to get back the hidden bunker 9 to work more.

Chiron nodded. "Yes. You."

Leo sighed. "Oh, okay. C'mon, um, Calypso. I'll show you the really cool lava wall."

Calypso followed and took his hand. Leo looked down and blushed. "Umm . . ."

"Sorry."

"No, it's . . . okay." As Leo and Calypso walked towards the lava wall, Leo looked over his shoulder at Piper and Jason. They both gave him the thumbs-up sign.

It's funny, Leo noticed, how quickly she seemed to forget Percy.

***You like, hate, love? Please comment. I didn't want to have Calypso completely raving over Percy, and I wanted Calypso and Leo to spend some time together. Caleo already? Hmm . . . XD Anyways, next chapter coming soon, but I really need your comments so that I'll know whether to continue it or not.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Wow, I feel so horrible because it took me so long to start this chapter. Anywhoo, here is - finally - chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.***

*Chapter 3*

**(Leo's 3rd person POV)**

As Leo walked Calypso around camp and showed her the cool activities, she looked awed. Leo knew she'd never seen anything like it before, but it was still fun to watch her facial expressions when she pointed to something and asked excitedly, "What is that?"

They stopped.

"That," Leo said, "Is the lava wall. You have to climb it fast, or the lava gets you."

Calypso looked at Leo in shock. "But isn't that dangerous?"

"That's sort of the point," Leo said with a laugh.

She gasped again and pulled Leo by the hand over to the volleyball court.

"What is this?"

"The volleyball court," Leo said. When Calypso just stared at him, he sighed. "It's a game where you hit a ball back and forth over the net, with two teams on each side."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" she said.

"Want to try?" Leo asked. He pulled her to the court and picked up the ball. "Try it. Maybe you're good at it, cause I'm not."

She held the ball awkwardly, as if unsure how to hold it. Leo took her hands. "Here. You hold the ball in your one hand, like this, and you pop it with your other fist."

"Like this?" Calypso hit the ball, and it went soaring - right into the net.

Calypso groaned. "I am not good at this game."

"Actually, that was really good for your first time," Leo said. Then he realized he was still behind her, holding her hands with his arms around her. He reluctantly let go and blushed. "So, uh . . . I mean, do you want to finish the tour?"

Calypso smiled, and Leo noticed how beautiful it was. A little shy, too.

"Yes. I would like to see where I am sleeping, if you don't mind."

"Oh. Uh . . ." Leo hadn't thought about that. Where _would _she stay? She was Atlas's daughter, and they didn't exactly have cabins for any Titans here. "I don't know, we'll have to ask Chiron."

She slipped her hand into his. "I can not thank you enough for your kindness."

Leo blushed. "Um, it's cool. Happy to help."

Together, they walked to the Big House, still gripping each other's hand.

. . . . . .

"Hmm. I do not know. Maybe we should build a cabin for you?" Chiron asked.

"No, I can not let you go through all that trouble for just me," Calypso said. "And I know I am not welcome here, since I am a Titan's daughter."

Leo stared at her. He felt so bad for her. He wanted to do something to help her, so he turned to Chiron and said, "I'll build it. Her cabin, I mean. Annabeth can get the blueprints for me."

"Leo, you do not have to-" Calypso said, but Leo cut her off.

"I want to," he said firmly. It'll give me something to do to get my mind off of chicks, he thought. Then he glanced at Calypso again. He'd noticed how nice she'd smelled when he'd been standing behind her on the volleyball court. Her hair, braided over her shoulder, was long and shiny in the sun. And when she spoke . . . so kindly, so sweet, her voice could make birds sing.

Leo shook his head. What the heck? Where did all _that _come from?

"Are you sure, Leo?" Calypso asked.

Leo shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. I can get a couple of satyrs to help me. It'll be finished in no time."

Calypso threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Leo! You are most kind."

Leo shrugged, his face feeling hot. "It's no big deal. I'll make it awesome. I'm thinking red with white shutters on the windows." No need to make it all gloomy and scary looking - like Nico's cabin, for instance - because she was a Titan's daughter.

"Well, you should find Annabeth. She will build the blueprints for you. The satyrs are around in the forest somewhere chasing the wood nymphs." Chiron shook his head. "Anyway, good luck to you, child."

"See you, Chiron," Leo said as Chiron galloped off.

"Now we've got a people hunt. First Chiron, now Annabeth, then the satyrs." Leo grinned. "Come on, let's see where Annabeth's gotten off to."

He took her hand, and she didn't object. She squeezed his hand back.

. . . . . .

After checking the Athena cabin, Mess Hall, training area and the beach, Leo huffed. "Well, I didn't realize that the scavenger hunt would be so hard."

"Have you checked Percy's cabin?" Calypso asked, her face lifting slightly when she said Percy's name.

Leo cleared his throat, unsure of why that bothered him. "No, but that's probably where she is, and why we couldn't find her. Come on."

Leo walked with Calypso to the Poseidon cabin. He knocked on the door and waited.

Finally, it opened, and Annabeth appeared. "What, Leo? We're kind of busy."

"I can, uh, see that." Leo bit his lip and held back his laughter. Annabeth's hair - usually in a neat ponytail - was down and frizzy, like she just got out of bed (Leo had to choke back another round of laughter at that thought), and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Huh?" Annabeth looked down at herself and blushed. She tried to straighten out her clothes and fix her bed head.

"We need blueprints for a new cabin. Her cabin," Leo finally said, wishing he had a camera. He nodded torwards Calypso.

Annabeth looked at her. "A new cabin? Sure, no problem. I can get the satyrs-"

"They were going to help me. I was going to build it," Leo quickly said.

Annabeth stopped trying to fix her hair and raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Why do you want to build it?"

"I'm a son of Hephaestus. I like building things," Leo said, blushing.

"Uh huh. Alright, I-I'll be out in a few."

"Who is it?" a new voice asked, and Percy's head appeared in the doorway.

This time, Leo actually did bust out laughing. Percy's hair was sticking up everywhere on his head, and he too looked like he just got out of bed.

Annabeth saw his hair too. "Gods, Percy. Buy a comb."

"My hair is naturally messy." He shook his head, and his hair got even wilder.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Get back in there, I'll be in in a second."

"In where?" Calypso asked. Her face had lifted when Percy appeared, but it quickly dropped when he dissapeared inside the cabin again.

"Hmm? Oh, nowhere." Annabeth blushed bright red and bit her lip.

Leo could tell she was eager to get back to Percy doing Zeus-knows-what, so he said, "We'll get back to you later. Try not to, uh, smother each other."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door. Leo turned to Calypso.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You do not mind spending time with me?" she asked.

"Nah. It's fun hanging with you." Now, for some reason, he wasn't as eager to get back to the bunker as he was before.

"Well, what were you doing before I arrived?" she said.

"Just working on something in this cave. I usually spend most of my time in there."

"Then lets go," she said.

***Woo hoo, I finally finished a new chapter! :) Okay, chapter 4 will come as soon as I can write it. I'm kind of going back and forth between this and Changed right now, cause I have a lot of great ideas for both and I'm trying to hurry up and write them down before I forget them. XD Anyway, ttfn!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Okie doke-sorry for the delay, but I've been busy shopping these last few days for school clothes and rarely had time to update. Anywhoo, here's chapter 4! :)***

*Chapter 4*

**(Calypso's 1st person POV)**

I watched as Leo tightened some bolts on a project he was working on. I couldn't help but laugh when he wiped the sweat off his brow and got a grease stain on his forehead.

"What?" he aked.

I stiffled my giggles. "Your forehead is covered in a grease spot."

He wiped his head, which only smudged it more. A whole new fit of giggles took me.

"Is it gone?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. It is still there."

He cursed in Ancient Greek and grabbed a mirror, looking at his reflection. He tried to get it off with a rag, but it only smeared even more.

"Well, I guess I can go like this to dinner," Leo sighed. "I'll just tell everyone it's a weird looking birthmark or something that suddenly sprung up on my head."

"Here," I said, getting up and taking the rag. "You just need a little water."

I wet the rag with some water from Leo's water bottle - bought from the Stoll brothers for only 5 drachmas, Leo told me - and gently dabbed his head until the stain was mostly invisible from his head. Our eyes met.

We didn't look away until Leo cleared his throat and said, "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, not realizing that I was still gently dabbing his head.

He gently took my hand away but still held it. With his other hand he softly uncurled my fingers and took the rag.

He looked up and our eyes met a second time.

A strand of hair had gotten in my face, but he tucked it behind my ear, his knuckles brushing softly against my cheek like a carass. I couldn't help but close my eyes at his touch. His knuckles traced softly down my face again, and my brain went fuzzy.

His hand cupped my cheek, and I leaned my face into his hand, my eyes still closed, my mind still dreamy.

I felt myself leaning forward. And for just a few seconds, I forgot Percy Jackson.

I peeked behind my eye lids and looked at him under my eyelashes. He was looking slighty dazed, but he was slowly leaning forward too.

And then the horn sounded, signaling it was time for dinner.

I slowly opened my eyes and we both leaned back, our breathing slightly heavy.

"We should . . . um, go on to dinner," Leo said, awkwardly rubbing his arm.

I cleared my throat. "Alright."

He stood. I didn't think he would even look at me, but he held his hand out, so I took it and stood.

"Maybe Annabeth has stopped making out with Percy long enough to get me those blueprints," Leo joked as we headed for the Mess Hall.

I looked at Leo sadly. "He will not ever be with me, will he?"

Leo looked back at me. "No. I'm sorry, Calypso. But he's in love with Annabeth. And I'm pretty sure that's not going to change anytime soon."

I sighed. "Yes. I figured that. She is very pretty, Annabeth. He talked about her a lot when he was on my island."

"So, umm . . . were you and Percy ever together?"

We'd reached the edge of the forest. I shook my head. "No. We were not. He left my island to return here, and after that I never saw him again."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Leo apoligized.

I laughed softly. "Do not be sorry. I know now that it wasn't meant to be."

"And do you think that, um, you'll ever find someone you want to be with?"

I glanced at him in suprise. "That depends."

"On . . .?"

I looked away. "Who I fall in love with."

"Oh." Leo looked away too. Ways away, Annabeth was just leading her cabin into the Mess Hall.

"Annabeth!" Leo called.

Annabeth saw who was calling her, and she grinned.

"Malcolm, take them to our table. I'll be there in a moment."

A blond haired guy - probably Malcolm - nodded, and he led the Athena campers inside.

"Hey, Leo," Annabeth said. "Calypso."

I nodded. I got the feeling that Annabeth did not like me very much after I hugged Percy on the beach.

"Do you have the blueprints?" Leo asked.

Annabeth pulled a small stack of paper out of her pocket.

Leo took them, his eyes widening. "Gods, Annabeth. I said blueprints for a cabin, not a two story house."

Annabeth grinned. "It is, Hammer Head. There was just a lot of little details added to it."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You nicknamed me after a shark?"

"Well, it's either that or Tool Boy," she said.

Leo grimaced. "I'll stick with Hammer Head. It sounds a lot cooler then Tool Boy anyway."

Annabeth smirked. "Well, Chiron says that for the time being she can sit at the head table with him and Grover." She nodded torwards Calypso without actually looking at her.

She really doesn't like me, Calypso thought.

"Okay. See you at the campfire then," Leo said, and Annabeth marched in the Mess Hall after a couple of Aphrodite girls.

"Campfire?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's when everyone goes to the Amphitheater and we sing corny campfire songs and eat marshmallows."

"That sounds like fun," I said truthfully.

"Yeah, it actually really is."

Once we entered the Mess Hall, Leo stopped.

"Um, I have to go to my table with my sibilings. You're up there with Chiron." He gestured torwards the front.

"Okay," I said. "Goodbye. Have a nice meal."

Leo blinked, confused. "Umm . . . you too?"

I laughed softly and started for the front table. As I passed Percy's table I saw him grinning, but it was not at me. It was at Annabeth, who was blushing and smiling back.

I stared straight ahead as I walked, but it did not bother me anymore. So much. I knew Percy and I will never be, so I have given up hope.

"Ah, Calypso." Chiron smiled as I sat down beside him. He was in his wheelchair so that he could fit at the table. "It is nice of you to join us, my dear. I take it Leo has given you a tour around camp?"

I nodded as A nymph brought me a big plate of barbecue.

"Yes. You have a lovely camp, Chiron."

Chiron blushed. "Thank you, my dear. Now, let us bless this meal to the gods and dig in!"

Everyone got up and went over to the big fire, scraping a part of their meal into it and muttering a blessing to a god or goddess.

I got up, too. I knew this was a sacrifice to the gods. I went over and scraped some barbecue into the burning fire.

_Who do I pray to? Atlas?_ I thought. Eventually I just decided to pray to Zeus.

Please, Zeus. Help me fit in. I like it here very much, I thought. Thunder rumbled in the distance, so I knew he had heard me.

I sat back down and gingerly bit of a piece of barbecue. It tasted wonderful! Even more so than the food on my island.

Chiron was silent while we ate, and I was grateful. I like the sound of the campers talking as they finished their food. It was nice. I hadn't seen or heard so many people together in a very long time.

Chiron finally stood, his horse half coming out of his wheelchair. His white horse body looked much too big to fit into such a small thing, but it did.

"Time for the campfire, campers!"

Everyone got up cheerfully started exiting the Mess Hall to go to the Amphitheater.

I saw Annabeth and Percy kiss before intwining their hands and walking out together. I quickly scanned the room for Leo, but did not see him.

I thought that he had already left, that he did not want to spend any more time with me. Then suddenly hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Boo!"

I nearly jumped ten feet into the air and turned to see Leo grinning at me.

"You almost made me jump out of my skin!"

Leo laughed. "Sorry. Want to go to the campfire? I have the satyrs starting up the cabin now, but I'll be finishing it tomorrow. So you're gonna have to bunk with someone for tonight."

"It is alright. I appreciate you helping me."

Leo grinned. "You say that alot." He took my hand.

I couldn't help but ask. "Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still with me? I thought you would try and leave me as soon as your tour of camp was over."

Leo blushed. "Well, I figured you needed a friend. I remember how my first day of camp was. I didn't know anyone, and I was confused. I tried to get people to like me by doing what I do best: making people laugh. But, of course, I didn't fully get the whole 'your daddy's the god of Blacksmiths' thing, though."

I looked at him. "What happened?"

Leo sighed. "Oh, you know. The usual. I get tossed off the side of the Grand Canyon and ride a chariot with Annabeth and a guy with a rainbow tattoo on his arm to camp, almost getting killed twice."

"You sound like you have been through alot," I say.

Leo shrugged. "I guess. So what about you and the hero deal? Do they always wash up on your beach or something?"

"No, just every century, a hero washes up on my island. I treat them back to health, take care of them, and . . ." I trailed off, a tear suddenly rolling down my cheek.

"Calypso!" Leo pulled me aside behind one of the cabins. He gently wiped the tear away. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Leo, I owe Percy Jackson a great dept. If it weren't for him, I would still be stuck on my island, doomed to fall in love with every hero that washes up on my shore, a cruelty of the three Fates," I whispered.

Leo took me in his arms. My tears had stopped, but the remainder of them fell from my face and onto Leo's gray shirt.

"That stinks," Leo said, not minding that my tears were soiling his shirt.

"It is-was my punishment," I said. I'd stopped crying, but I didn't let go of Leo, and he didn't let go of me, either.

Leo wiped the rest of my tears away with his thumbs. "Well, you're out now. And you don't have to live like that anymore. I'm here. I'll make sure you fit right in."

"But do I? Really?" I pursed my lips. "I am a Titan's daughter. I will not be accepted here."

"You are accepted. By me. I'm your friend, aren't I?" he said.

I stared at him. That was true. He was my friend, and he didn't seem ashamed of it.

As if reading my thoughts Leo said, "I'm not ashamed to be your friend. No one here should. You aren't evil. You had just helped your dad cause you thought it was right."

"But is being accepted enough? Will I ever fit in here?" I asked.

"It's enough. For now. And believe me, if Percy can fit in here, then you sure can," Leo joked.

I smiled. "Then lets go to that campfire."

***Okie dokie, this chapter's finished, so I'll have chapter 5 posted as soon as I can. I'm sorry I haven't been updating enough, you guys. But I'll write alot tonight to make up for it. :)**

**Please please please comment! Thank you!***


	5. Chapter 5

***I'm sorry, you guys. I know I said I'll write more, but I've been really busy. I just got my glasses and my learner's permit today, so I've been kinda freaking over that. :) Anyways, here is chapter 5. **

**And PLEASE note that when I say that Calypso sleeps with Leo that I really mean sleeping, not the other meaning of sleeping together. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rick Riordan's. Sadly.***

*Chapter 5*

**(Leo's 3rd person POV)**

Leo hadn't counted on when he'd said that Calypso would have to bunk with someone for tonight that it meant with him.

But of course, here she was, fast asleep with her face inches from his in Beckendorf's old bed. As she slept, her hair was coming loose from its braid and tiny curls framed her face. Leo, though, couldn't sleep.

Why, he didn't know. Maybe it was because a seriously beautiful girl was sleeping with him, or maybe it was because he was afraid he'd fall asleep and accidently roll over her or something. But either way, he was staring up at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs, waiting for sleep to take him.

It didn't, for a long time. An hour had passed when he finally gave up. He was so bored he was about to get up and go to the bunker 9 hidden in the caves, when suddenly a weight was pressing down on him on his left side.

He looked down and saw Calypso's head on his shoulder, her face buried into his neck and her body curling up next to his. Her limbs were slightly intwined with his, making him unable to move.

_So much for going to the Bunker, _Leo thought. He sighed and settled back into bed. Finally, with Calypso in his arms, unconciousness took him, and he gratefully fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Leo slightly opened his eyes the next morning to see dark shadows looming over him.

"Aww, how cute. Their cuddling," someone said.

"Someone should take a picture," someone else chuckled.

"I don't know, I think these two could give Percy and Annabeth a run for their money," a third person added.

The second person that had spoken, the one in the middle, hit someone to his left. "Shut up, Jake. There's no way. Percabeth will always win out everyone."

"Percabeth?" a girl giggled.

Leo opened his eyes more to see Mason, Alyssa and Jake peering at them.

"Why are you guys hanging over my bed like you're about to murder me?" Leo muttered, trying to move. But he quickly remembered why he couldn't and saw that, through the night, his arms and legs had completely intwined with Calypso's, and his face was buried in her hair.

Leo softly removed his limbs without trying to wake up Calypso and got up.

"Okay, what was that about us giving 'Percabeth' a run for their money?" he asked.

Alyssa shrugged. "Oh, Jake said that. Everyone knows that 'Percy and Annabeth are the hottest couple of the summer'-"

"Words said by the Aphrodite girls themselves," Mason added.

"-And that no one can compare, or something like that. We usually tune out whenever their going off about Percy and Annabeth and how 'cute they are together,'" Alyssa finished.

"Ah." Leo grinned and threw on an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. "Well, I'd better get going. I have to start on Calypso's cabin. See you guys later."

"Wait, what about her?" Jake nodded torward a still sleeping Calypso.

Leo shrugged. "Just let her sleep, I guess. When she wakes up tell her to go to the Big House with Chiron."

They nodded, and Leo set off. He saw that the framing of the cabin had already been put up, the satyrs all waiting for him.

"Okay, um, you guys. I have a lot of work to do, so . . . lets go!"

Leo was hammering a nail into a peice of wood when Thalia came up to him.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" she called.

"Try Percy's cabin. That's where she was when I was looking for her," Leo called back without looking up. He'd had a big crush on Thalia since after they'd met. But, well, she was a Hunter. Which meant that she was off-limits. That didn't mean she was wasn't still totally hot, though.

_Not as hot as . . . _Leo didn't finish the thought, but his mind did flicker to the girl that was now lying in his bed asleep.

"Okay, thanks," Thalia said, and headed off for Percy's cabin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**(Percy's 1st person POV)**

"Stop it!" Annabeth giggled, twisting her waist to get away from me, to no avail. What had started out as simply making out on my bed quickly turned into a tickle war after she touched my Achilles' Heel and sent electricity running up my spine. The first time I thought she was being sweet. But after the third time? It was so on.

"Give up yet?" I laughed at her expression. It was amused, slightly annoyed, and slightly _I'm so gonna kill you._

"Never, Seaweed Brain!" She pushed me, and suddenly I was the one under her while she pinned my hands over my head. She grinned and bent down to kiss me. She laced her fingers through mine - while still holding me down - and straddled my waist.

And thats how Thalia found us when she walked in.

"Oh, gods. Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting anything," she said, laughing. "Do I need to come back . . . um, much later?"

Annabeth blushed and got off of me.

"Did you need something?" I asked, hoping she didn't. I sat up.

"Um, yeah, Chiron wants all of the head councilors in the Big House for a brief meeting," Thalia said.

"Brief meeting?" Annabeth asked, standing up.

"Um, yeah. It's about Calypso."

"What about her?" I asked curiously. I saw Annabeth throw me a look.

Thalia shrugged. "I don't know. Just come on!"

Slightly confused, Annabeth and I followed her out of my cabin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now, I know all of you are wondering why you are here," Chiron started. Calypso was standing by Chiron and looking slightly confused, but mostly frightened.

She saw Leo sitting beside Jason, and Leo smiled at her. She smiled back shyly before turning away and meeting my eyes. I smiled a half smile at her and squeezed Annabeth's hand when she shot a glare at Calypso.

"You all are here because we need to discuss how, just because this young lady is a Titan's daughter, she should be welcomed here like any other new camper."

"Chiron, you do not have to-" Calypso started, blushing, but Chiron held up a hand, and she was quiet.

"Now I know you all can get along. She is a wonderful girl, more mature then, well, some-" I saw him shoot an amused look at Connor Stoll, "-and I think you will get along nicely. Alright campers, meeting ajurned! Oh and, Clarisse, do not stick her head in the toilet just because she is new here."

"Aww man," Clarisse muttered, walking away disapointedly.

When Annabeth and I returned to my cabin, we lay on our sides on my bed.

"Can't you just try to get along with her?" I asked, gently pushing a lock of hair away from her neck.

She sighed. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't snap at her everytime she flirts with you."

"Hugging me is not flirting."

"I don't care. It's obvious she still likes you," Annabeth said irritably. "I see the way she looks at you."

I put my hand on her waist, just to tease her, and she slightly jerked away on impulse.

I laughed. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. I don't like her like that."

She bit her lip. "Really?"

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up. "Really. I don't see any other girls but you."

She smiled, and I kissed her. She snuggled closer to me, and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

***Awww! Sorry, I wrote this and it made even me say that. :D Anyways, I just wanted to throw in a Percabeth moment, cause . . . Percabeth rocks! lol I'm sorry for all the short chapters I've been posting for this and Changed. But now on the bright side all the good stuff'll start happening. ;) Ttfn! The next chapter, coming soon.**

**~Sneak peek at next chapter:~**

(Chapter 6)

*"Alright, it's done. What do you think?" Leo asked.

Calypso turned around and around in the cabin. "It is wonderful! I love it! Thank you so much, Leo."

Before he could respond, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Blushing, he hugged her back. "You're welcome."

She pulled slightly away, and their gazes locked. They stood their in each other's arms. Leo felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Leo?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

She looked straight into his eyes. "I love you."*

***So? You like? Comment and tell me what you think! Do you think it's the Fates being cruel again and causing her to fall in love with Leo, is it Aphrodite's work, or is it just the fact that he's been there for her? Wow that didn't sound mushy at all. XD***


	6. Chapter 6

***-Important Author's Note! Please read!-**

**Hello, Fanfiction people. First I just have to say that I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has been working me nonstop. I don't have the time to write anymore except on the weekends - if I'm not sleeping - and during my lunch period. And for over 30 minutes at home during the week days. Anyway, so, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as it usually is. I have slight writer's block and I'm trying to rush this so I can finish and start on my newest story, Awakened, which is the continuation of Goodbye, but I won't give out any information about it until the last chapter of this story, where I will include a sneak preview. ;)**

**Well, I know i'm boring you guys with this incredibly long author's note, so on with the story! :D And also, thanks a bunch for those who are still waiting for an update and haven't given up on me. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Rick Riordan's.**

*Chapter 6*

**(Leo's 3rd person POV)**

The sun was setting on the horizon behind a thick layer of stormy gray clouds, which meant rain, but the magical protection over the camp would prevent it from getting rained on.

Calypso, Leo, Grover and Juniper were standing on one side of the volleyball net as one team while Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason stood on the other side as the other team. Leo had taken a short break from building Calypso's cabin and joined them in what was going to be a very interesting game of volleyball.

"I'll serve first!" Percy yelled, then served the ball straight into the net.

Annabeth roared with laughter. "Wow. Good job, Percy."

Percy's eyes narrowed, and this time when he hit the ball it went soaring over the net.

"I've got it!" Juniper rushed forward and hit the ball. Jason dove for it and hit it back, straight for Calypso.

"Umm, I've got it?" she said uncertainly, and awkwardly hit the ball over the net.

Leo grinned at her. "Good job. At least you didn't hit the net like Percy did."

"It was an accident!" Percy said, red faced.

"Heads up, Percy!" Grover said, spiking the ball right at Percy. Percy turned, and the ball smacked him in the head.

"I said 'heads up,'" Grover said, grinning.

Percy glared at him. "If I wasn't invincible, I'd . . ."

"Okay, on with the game," Annabeth inturrupted Percy's threat, serving the ball.

Leo hit it again and said, "sorry, guys. I have to get back to work."

"Well, we can't play with only three players on your team," Piper said.

"I'll play," Thalia suddenly said, taking Leo's place. "You ready to get creamed, little brother?"

Jason scoffed. "Yeah right. It's time for me to win, _big sister_."

Thalia smirked.

"Like brother, like sister," Annabeth murmured.

Leo laughed. "See you later, guys." He went back to the cabin. It was almost done; all the cabin needed was a few curtains for the windows and a paint job. There was a flat screen tv that pops up from the wall with the press of a button - don't tell Chiron! - and a walk-in closet filled with things that Chiron thought Calypso would like: a few white cotton dresses and one or two pairs of jeans with Camp Half-Blood shirts to go with them, and a few pairs of sneakers, sandals and converse.

When he was finally finished he rejoined the group and nearly laughed out loud. Thalia and Jason were playing solo against each other, smacking the ball back and forth while the others just stood off to the side, their heads whipping from Thalia to Jason back and forth.

"What happened?" Leo asked them, grinning.

"A sibiling rivalry," Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, we just decided to let them try and beat each other by themselves," Percy said. Leo noticed that his arms were around Annabeth's waist, and it made him think of Calypso. He turned, expecting to see her awkwardly off to the side by herself, but she wasn't. She was in between Piper and Juniper, and the girls were talking rapidly to one another.

"Calypso's getting along pretty well with Juniper and Piper," Leo said.

Percy glanced at them. "Yeah. I figured she would. She's too . . ."

"She's too what?" Annabeth asked, eyes narrowing.

Percy frowned. "She's too nice. But don't tell me your jealous again."

Annabeth scoffed. "I am not jealous. I don't care."

"Good. You shouldn't."

Annabeth didn't respond. She watched Jason and Thalia abuse the volleyball back and forth, and eventually a smile slowly started across her face.

Leo stood there awkwardly. "Um, I think I'll show Calypso her cabin," Leo muttered, and left the couple to walk over to the girls.

Calypso smiled at him when he approached. "Hello. How is the cabin going?"

"Great." Leo couldn't help but smile at her. "Finished."

Calypso's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly, making her even more beautiful. "It is? Can I see it?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure. Unless you want to stay and watch Jason and Thalia battle through a volleyball."

Calypso giggled. "No, thank you. I'd like to see my cabin, please."

"Cool. Okay then. Um, it's this way." Calypso walked with him to the cabin, where the red paint stood out behind the white curtains. They stepped inside, and Calypso gasped. "Oh, Leo! This is beautiful."

The walls were red, like the outside, with white curtains and wooden floorboards. A bed was pushed headboard first against the side wall, and a couch had been placed in the corner, facing the wall where the hidden t.v. was.

"Yeah, no problem. Here, this is the remote to the t.v." He picked it up and pointed it to the wall, where a 56 inch flat screen t.v. popped up from behind the wall.

Calypso gasped. "Oh, wow. And what is this?"

"It's a closet," Leo said. "It's where all of your clothes are. Chiron thought you'd be more comfortable in dresses, so . . . . here ya go."

Calypso walked around the room, awe on her face.

"What do you think?" Leo asked.

Calypso turned around and around in the cabin. "It is wonderful! I love it! Thank you so much, Leo."

Before he could respond, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Blushing, he hugged her back. "You're welcome."

She pulled slightly away, and their gazes locked. They stood their in each other's arms. Leo felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Leo?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

She looked straight into his eyes. "I love you."

Leo thought he hadn't heard that right. Did she say . . . I love you? To him?

"You-I mean, uh . . . so you, like-" Leo couldn't finish. He was tongue-tied.

Calypso took small steps back from him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Leo ran a hand through his hair. "Um, it's okay. I uh . . . I should probably go."

Calypso inhaled softly and turned away. "Alright. And thank you for building my cabin."

"It's no problem," Leo said, then hurried back to his cabin, his heart pounding.

***Aww. Poor Calypso didn't get an answer back. But don't worry, she'll find out how Leo feels about her in the next chapter. Ta ta for now. Chapter 7 coming soon! :D***


	7. Chapter 7

***Well, I'd promised chapter 7 soon, so here ya go! I wanted to update before I went to bed, even though I'm seriously trying to stay awake right now. In this chapter Leo tells Calypso how he feels. What will happen? Want to find out? Then keep reading! And review and tell me whatcha think, though no flames. Anyway, I'll quit babbling and continue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

*Chapter 7*

**(Calypso's POV)**

It was time for the campfire. Percy and Annabeth left holding hands, and Grover and Jason followed them. Juniper and Piper stayed behind for me, and I felt gratitude. If not anything, we were friends now. I hadn't seen Leo at dinner, though, and I assumed it was because of me.

Why had I told him I love him?

All I did was scare him, and I possibly just lost my first friend. I loved being with him. I didn't mean to push him away. The next time I saw him, I would try to make amends. I wouldn't - couldn't - lose him.

Everyone sung. The songs were cheezy, but everyone looked like they were still having fun all the same.

But still no sign of Leo.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked me, seeing my expression.

I swallowed hard and shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering where Leo was."

Piper frowned. She leaned foward, where Jason was sitting. "Have you seen Leo?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Not since the volleyball match."

"Which I won," Thalia added smugly.

"Has _anyone _seen him?" Percy asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Juniper turned to me and asked kindly, "what happened? Did he seem upset about anything earlier when he showed you your cabin?"

I bit my lip. Should I tell them?

I figured I should.

The campfire was over. Slowly, as a group, we walked torward the cabins. "Well . . ." I started, "I think it's-it's because I told him I loved him."

Sevem pairs of startled eyes turned to me at once, and I felt my stomach tighten.

"You . . . you love him?" Piper finally asked.

I looked at the ground.

"Aww," Juniper said.

"Wait, how do you know it's not just the Fates again?" Percy asked, earning a jab in the ribs from Annabeth.

I thought for a moment. "No. I think that curse was broken as soon as I left my island. This is probably Aphrodite's work."

"Well, at least she's giving _us_ a break for once," Percy muttered.

"She's been keeping an eye on us nonstop," Annabeth quickly explained to the confused faces. "Now she's trying to convince everyone to call us 'Percabeth.'"

Everyone smiled at that, even me.

"Aww. That has a nice ring to it," Juniper said. "Percabeth. Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth Jackson-"

"Juniper!" Percy and Annabeth said, both red faced. Juniper blushed.

Grover smirked at his girlfriend and winked.

"Anyway," Piper said, "so, Calypso . . . do you love him? Really, truely, love him?"

I hesitated before answering. "Yes," I whispered.

"Really? You mean that?" asked a voice. But it wasn't Percy, nor Grover or Jason.

It was Leo. He had appeared out of what seemed like nowhere.

I stopped. "Oh . . . you heard that?" My heart pounded in my chest. The others stopped, too.

Leo swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. And it seems like you'd gotten your feelings out. Now it's my turn."

"Leo, before you say anything," I said quickly, "I just wanted you to know you may not-"

But I stopped when Leo quickly closed the space between us and kissed me, cutting me off.

Behind me, I could hear both Annabeth and Juniper say, "aww."

I couldn't believe it. Leo kissed me! He _must_ share my feelings.

We broke apart, but he kept his face close to mine.

"I love you too," he told me.

***Well it's about time! ;) Haha, anyway, I'm super tired, so good-bye for now, Fanfiction readers. And sorry this chapter was so short. Ttfn! Chapter 8 - the last chapter - is coming soon.***


	8. Chapter 8

***Boo, it's the last chapter. But it's gonna be kind of boring, just Leo and Calypso - Caleo now - and how they are now that they're a couple. There's also going to be a fair amount of Percabeth, too. Anyway, on with the story, and I'll try to make it as long as possible without it getting boring. And I wanted to do something sweet and cheezy since it's the last chapter, so I made Annabeth's, Piper's and Calypso's bathing suits to represent both their boyfriends and themselves. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did.***

*Chapter 8*

**(Everyone's 3rd person POV)**

Word about Calypso and Leo dating quickly spread around camp. All of the Aphrodite girls looked at them in awe whenever they passed by holding holds, and they spent most of their time together swimming in the canoe lake, going out for pegasus rides or skipping dinner to eat Leo's secret stash of junk food and watch t.v. on Calypso's flat screen, which amazed her to no end since she has never watched t.v. before.

"I think it's so sweet that Leo's finally got a girlfriend," Annabeth said, leaning against Percy's chest.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Jason and Thalia were at the beach sitting on the sand, letting the waves crash against their feet in the summer heat. **(A/N: Yeah, I know that rhymed. I keep doing that, for some reason. XD)**

Thalia leaned back and ran the sand between her fingers. "And it's about time, too."

"Well, I think they're a cute couple. They've definitely liked each other since they first met," Juniper said.

"Well, maybe not, because Percy-" Grover started, but Annabeth gave him a sharp look, and he went silent.

Piper laughed. "Gods, Annabeth. Can you say death glare?"

Annabeth smirked. "Actually, I'm pretty known for it."

"Yeah, it's true. She uses it on me all the time," Percy muttered.

Annabeth elbowed him lightly and intwined her fingers with his.

. . . . . . . . .

**(Later that day)**

Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper had invited Calypso and Leo to go swimming with them. Calypso didn't have a bathing suit, so of course the Aphrodite cabin immediatly complied and made her one. It was plan white with flames on the bottoms, while Annabeth's was dark gray with a sea green flower on the bottoms and top, and Piper's had sky blue and green - to match her multicolored eyes - stripes.

Percy and Annabeth grinned, knowing that this was the same place they'd been dumped after Clarisse and everyone else had seen them kiss. Taking each other's hand, they jumped in together.

Jason and Piper soon followed, then Calypso and Leo.

While everyone was splashing, Percy went underwater, and after a while didn't come back up.

"Um, where did Percy go?" Jason asked.

Annabeth sighed. "He's hiding somewhere underwater, trying to scare us."

Leo grinned. "You sound like you're used to it."

"I am. And I know how much of a Seaweed Brain he is. He's going to try to scare us, or me."

He still didn't come up. Eventually ten minutes went by.

Annabeth frowned. "Ok, now it's getting old." She punched the water. "Not funny, Seaweed Brain."

Still no answer.

"Perseus!" Annabeth yelled. Still no answer.

Annabeth looked at the others, who just shrugged.

"Um, does he do this alot?" Calypso asked, clinging to Leo with a bad feeling in her stomach.

Annabeth bit her lip. "Something is wrong. He wouldn't wait this long to come up."

"Maybe he knows you'd think that, so he's waiting so that it'll be unexpected," Jason suggested.

"Or maybe he's just helping some animal," Piper added.

Annabeth bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I'm going in to find him."

"Are you sure? You can't breathe or see underwater like Percy can," Piper said.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Yes, I am. I'll be back."

"Wait! Let us go with you," Jason said. "If Percy really is in trouble, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Annabeth hesitated, then finally nodded. Together, they all went underwater.

But their faces didn't get wet. Confused, Annabeth inhaled slightly and breathed in a mouthfull of air. She breathed in deep. No water. She looked back at the others and showed them it was alright to breathe.

"Why can we breathe?" Piper asked, exhaling.

"Percy usually does it when we're underwater. He puts a bubble around me," Annabeth said.

"Then he knows we'd come for him?" Jason asked. "It's probably just a prank, Annabeth. One we can kill him for later."

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not chancing it."

Leo held Calypso as they drifted out farther and farther to the middle of the lake. Calypso had a bad feeling again, and this time Leo did too.

"Um, I don't think we should be drifting this far out, Annabeth," Leo said. "Travis and Connor told me there were monsters in here."

Annabeth looked at him over her shoulder. "You really shouldn't believe everything those two tell you."

Then why did her voice sound unconfident, like she actually believed it herself?

"If you guys want to go back, you can. I'm going to keep going," Annabeth said after a few minutes of silence.

Jason shook his head. "I'm staying."

"Me too," Piper said.

"Me three," Leo added. He looked at Calypso.

"I'm staying with you," she told him. He kissed her, and they continued ahead.

When they finally got to the middle of the lake, they found their answer.

Percy was tied up and gagged, struggling to get free. When he saw Annabeth, he shook his head violently. Annabeth knew what he was trying to say: _Run. Swim away._

Annabeth took off the gag, but the seaweed wrapped around his wrists and ankles was unbrakable.

"There's a monster," he said. "He - it - is awful. Get out of here. I'll handle it."

Annabeth still tugged at the seaweed and didn't listen. Jason flipped the golden coin he had in his pocket and his sword appeared. He cut the seaweed and freed Percy.

"Let's get out of here before the monster shows up again," Percy said. "Everyone grab onto me."

They didn't waste time or argue. They grabbed hold of him, and Percy willed the water to push them to the surface and ride the waves back to camp.

"Let's never do that again," Leo said, arms tightly wrapped around Calypso. "I nearly had a heart attack."

Everyone quickly agreed.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**(Later that night)**

Everyone was singing at the campfire. The campfire was high that night, almost twenty feet, because everyone was happy and in a good mood. Marshmallows were being cooked and eaten while everyone sung about some satyr and his grandma.

"You know what would make this day perfect?" Nico said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A Marshmallow food fight."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Wow, Nico."

"What?" he asked. Thalia rolled her eyes again and didn't answer.

Percy grinned. Annabeth was sitting beside him, and beside her Leo and Calypso were sitting together holding hands.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

He smiled. "Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"I love you."

His smile grew. "I love you too."

"Well, actually that wasn't really what I wanted to say . . ."

Percy pretended to look hurt. "So you don't love me?" he teased.

Annabeth bumped his shoulder. "Of course I do, Seaweed Brain. It's just that . . . when we were in the water looking for you, we were able to breathe. Did you do that?"

"Yeah. I figured you guys would think something is wrong when I didn't come up, so I made a giant bubble. I was planning to scare you guys, though, but before I could pop back up something grabbed me."

Annabeth squeezed his hand tight. "You weren't scared?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Because I knew you'd come for me."

Annabeth smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

Calypso was leaning against Leo, his arm around her.

"I think this is the best day ever," he said.

Calypso looked up and smiled teasingly at him. "And why is that?"

"Well, besides the fact that a monster kidnapped Percy, I have a beautiful girlfriend, my two best friends are here, and I don't feel like an outsider anymore."

Calypso blushed and squeezed his waist.

And then the marshmallows went flying.

"Oh gods, it looks like Nico got his food fight after all," Piper said, ducking to avoid a flaming marshmallow.

And, in fact, a few seconds later they heard Nico yell, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Calypso smiled. Taking her marshmallow, she tapped Leo on the shoulder, and when he turned, she smashed it on his cheek.

Leo grinned and smashed his on her chin, both laughing.

Percy and Thalia, however, were really getting into it. They threw marshmallows back and forth in each other's faces.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed, ducking.

"It's getting stuck in my fur!" Grover wailed, plucking marshmallows out of his furry goat legs.

Jason was using his sword to hit any marshmallows that came flying at him or Piper like a baseball bat.

Shrugging, Annabeth got up and started throwing marshmallows at Thalia with Percy.

It went on like that for about ten more minutes before Chiron finally got everyone to calm down.

"Alright, we had our fun, now hit the showers and go to bed!" he said. Groaning, everyone left.

Percy looked like the Doughboy, with marshmallows sticking to him everywhere, and Leo had two in his hair that made it look like he had horns.

Annabeth leaned torward Calypso. "We so have to take pictures," she whispered.

Calypso laughed, glad that Annabeth no longer hated her.

. . . . . . .

**(Epilogue)**

Once everyone was clean and marshmallow free, all of the campers climbed into bed.

Except for Leo and Calypso, of course. They were cuddling together on the couch in her cabin and watching a scary movie. Everytime a scary part came up, Calypso would clutch at Leo and hide her face in his shoulder.

"Would you rather just watch regular t.v.?" he finally asked. Leo had already seen this movie, and it was pretty scary. He knew it must be terrifying her.

"Yes, please," she said against his shoulder.

Leo switched it back to t.v.

Grinning, Leo said, "It's okay, it's off."

She didn't move.

"Calypso?" he shook her shoulder. She was asleep.

Still grinning, he gently picked her up and put her in her bed. He turned off the t.v.

Before leaving, he kissed her cheek. "Love you," he murmured, then left.

A small smile played on Calypso's lips.

***And . . . . scene. The end. So, what did ya think? Review a comment about your favorite part from this chapter and tell me which was the best. No flames. Anyway, good-bye! Hope you enjoyed this story.***


	9. Sneak preview of Awakened

***Okay, here is a sneak preview of Awakened, as promised. Enjoy! :) It is the continuation of Goodbye, and very cheezy, and I do not own anything of Rick Riordan's.**

**And please note that changes will be made in the actual story to this scene. This is not the final version.***

**. . . . . . .**

**(Percy's 1st person POV)**

I walked into the infirmary and sat on Annabeth's bed, taking her lukewarm hand in mine.

"Hey," I whispered. "How are you? I miss you." I touched her cheek, once a rosy red color, now pale and colorless.

"You need to wake up now. Everyone's waiting. _I'm _waiting."

She didn't answer. She didn't move, except for the tiny rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, but I knew she wouldn't. Chiron had told me that she'd wake up when she was ready.

The one thought I'd been trying to block out kept coming back, no matter how hard I tried to push it away.

_What if she never wakes up?_

I shook my head. "No. You'll wake up. You will. Right?" I asked, feeling semi-crazy. Chiron thought that maybe if I talked to her, she'd hear and wake up. So far I didn't believe that, but I'd try anything if it meant Annabeth waking up.

I could almost imagine her answering me. _I'm trying, Percy. Really, I am. It's not easy._

I squeezed her hand, thinking I really must be going insane. "Try harder. Please, baby, wake up."

No response. I couldn't even think of a responce for her in my head.

Ever since the accident she's been getting colder, her body getting . . . . paler. And stiffer. Almost as if . . . .

I swallowed hard, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"I have to go, okay? Love you. Try to come back. Please." I squeezed her hand before letting go. Before I went to dinner I leaned down and kissed her softly. I almost imagined her eyes fluttering and opening, but when I looked her eyes were still and shut.

She'll wake up, I told myself as I left for dinner with a heavy heart. She will. She has to.

***Again, changes will be made. So, whatcha think? Review please! :)***


End file.
